


Domino x Book Lover (TheFlamingShark Discord)

by DemonArshan



Category: TheFlamingShark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TheFlamingSharkDiscord, TheFlamingshark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonArshan/pseuds/DemonArshan
Summary: Book Lover always posts in TheFalmingshark's comment section who is she and why does she do that? Domino goes out on a bizarre adventure finds out the truth and Smashes her hard....
Relationships: DominoxBookLover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Domino x Book Lover (TheFlamingShark Discord)

**Domino x Book Lover : A Flamingshark discord 18+ Fanfic** (written by Domino)

He appeared to be in his mid-teens, tanned skin and long hair it was me and I knew that I have to find book lover said the guy he always felt his life is incomplete and seeks to go out on another adventure full of surprises…

It all started when she starts commenting on TheFlamingshark's channel notifying people but then it became really annoying as every single person who comments asking shark about his future shows gets replied by her as if she’s trying to own the comment section….that night I became curious

“This has to end now” I thought to myself I always have a desire to know about things when I get curious about them I had to use my power in order to find her

"Oh well, let's do this!" I said held my arm back and unexpectedly some grey bio-technological material emerged from within my forearm and covered itself around my hand. The bizarre bio-mechanical matter took shape and transformed into a large blue techo sword that appeared to have a planetary tracker engine at the base of it.

“Using the engine I can track anyone on Earth based of off their IP address” I said, then I begin to place my hand on the led screen and a bright blue light appeared giving me her exact location “Got it” I said with excitement

I closed my eyes and begin to teleport it took only a couple of seconds and I was able to teleport to her location it was a huge apartment probably 30 stories high in middle of Manhattan city on the top floor there were electrical lightning bolts being seen, I activated my Zoom in feature which allowed my eyes to turn into green and zoom on any location even to 20 miles away

“Hah…found the target” I smirked

I opened my arms wide and generated “flightnado V.1”

Narrator: (By opening his arms wide Domino can create a tornado which he can use to travel it takes him all the way up to the stratosphere the second major layer of Earth's atmosphere)

In a few minutes I reached to the top “I shouldn’t let my guard down, This could be a trap” I thought to myself

On the north direction of the gigantic hallway I could see sound of heavy electrical charges going through as if someone if trying to conduct an experiment

“Activate energy blaze V.1” I Activated my energy mini energy cannon “If things gets messy I’ll shift to V.2” I thought to myself as I begin to towards lightening

“Someone is there” the thought rushed to my brain as I saw a shadow moving I used my invisibility cloak to hide myself to keep my cover by I was surprised to say the least cause of what happened next “Hahahahaa” a feminine voice laughed “So you’ve dare to come to my base” She asked

“How did she saw me” I wondered “There is no point in hiding I have built this place with super powerful techs to keep track of all of shark’s uploads and comment as soon as he post a video HAHAHAHA” she laughed as she was so proud of her work

“You’re screwed up you’re throwing your life away? Just like that and what do you hope to accomplish?” I asked

“Accomplish? You mean OWN I’m going to own his discord by breaching through all the defenses then his channel…..like the last time” she licked her lips when she finished that statement

“Like the last time? Don’t tell me you’re the one with your tech gave Shark dozens of copyright strike and now his channel is gone?” I said growling

“Ohhh you’ve figured it out well too bad while I’m in my tech room talking to you you’re just hiding because you’re scared, don’t worry I’ll make this quick

“Robots get him” she screamed like a pissed off Karen

“Come on bring it on !!!” Domino said “Energy blaze V.2 activate” I screamed as I was able to use my Zoom in feature and stop two robots from opposite sides of the hall and shoot a powerful energy beam that destroyed them to sub atomic level

“WHAT THE ? HOW?” she asked as the giant steel gate closed the path to her tech room

“Time to show you what a Metalhead can really do” I said as I weaved my long hair back I was determined to break the gate and finally see her

“Alright I’m gonna use very little amount of this I don’t want the whole place to get obliterated” with that being said Domino used his hands to generate a powerful dark aura

“No way it can’t it be!” Book Lover was scared watching this scene from her LED screen”

 **“Anti-Matter BLAST !!!”** I blasted a powerful dark energy beam which incinerated the door and all of its particles “Now that was easy wasn’t it” I said as I make my way through the room

“Sooo many super computers and tons of IP addresses, She’s lost it ! She’s beyond the point of help” I thought to myself

“YOU DAMMM RIGHT I AM” she landed a kick on me right on the side of the head as she was taking target from the ceiling

“Crap should’ve used a forcefield” I realized as going down to the floor

I look at her now finally saw how she looks like

_The girl was drop dead gorgeous; she had medium length blonde hair with a bang to the side of her face, wore a red short sleeve T-shirt along with a tight fitting white mini skirt with black stocking and medium boots. Add light blue eyes and an alluring gaze and you got a blonde bombshell that was now glaring at me._

“You think you can stop me ! huh you really think I want to destroy shark but what I really want is I want to own YOUTUBE !!!!” she started laughing uncontrollably 

“This is worse than I thought look at her she’s soo focused on her task she’s forgotten about life” Then she took out device trying to shoot a light beam charge and obliterate me I used my FTL combat speed to avoid that attack

“Crap that blaster was faster than light” I thought “You can’t stop me give up” she said as he blasted another shot and missed” I kept running

“Missed me!” HAHA Missed me again” I kept mocking her as I performed a long jump and in midair landed a Roundhouse on her head knocking her out I didn’t used any energy blast or anti matter blast or any of my powers as I didn’t want to kill her

“Where am I” she asked as she woke up after 10 minutes and tied up “You’re awake I was checking your tech not gonna lie you’re pretty smart when it comes to this”

She blushed…”Umm thanks, But why are you here” she said in soft voice

“Book Lover or whatever you’re real name is what you’re doing is wrong, People don’t like it please stop it’s not too late” I explained to her

“I have no one OKAY!” She shouted “I feel so lonely I always wanted to gain popularity cause it makes me feel better from every Youtuber’s comment section I just want to own it and tell them I’m smart and prove why I’m the best” she said as she starts crying “That’s why I always tell everyone the reaction schedule first but no one cares they didn’t even give me a role in the discord” she finished her line crying

“I do” I said she looked me in the eye “I care about you… I admire your tech and think not only you’re smart but pretty as well” upon hearing that she starts blushing again “Can you promise me you will never do this again you are harming yourself and wasting life” I looked at her in her eyes and my words touched her heart as she begin to smile I then undid the rope and let her free

She wrapped her arms around my neck to further the kiss. “Alexa is my real name she said in a soft voice “ I was surprised of her sudden change in personality “All she needed was !” I thought then I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up until it was just above her breasts and let it stay there. She didn't wear a bra and let her supple petite breasts out in plain sight for me to see.

"You weren't wearing a bra?" I asked as I separated from her lips

“I’m not wearing any panties either, I never do." Booker Lover said huskily

Now I could fully see Book lover/Alexa’s breasts as well as her moist womanhood and then I grabbed the waistband of her pants and slid them off as well revealing how wet her pussy was

She kneeled beside me and placed her hand on my crotch and began to grab and rub it feverishly. I could feel his erection getting bigger and he was getting slightly more anxious to just pound away and the thought of that was making me even more aroused

"W-wow….this is unbelievable." Domino couldn't believe his luck

With a zipping sound the hem of my jeans were shimmied downby Book Lover I saw that familiar sexually hungry look in her eyes and figured she was in very horny. She then placed her warm wet mouth on my shaft and testicles and begin to lick

'Oh my..! This is Heaven! Huuuhhhh…..yeah” I said mentally gasped in exhilaration as the mouth of Book Lover. I could literally feel the wet flesh of the tongue of Book Lover licking around my penis like she were devouring a treat

Once she was finished she laid on the top and was looking back at me with anticipation like animals in heat.

"Come on I’m waiting…" Book Lover said in a lusty tone.

"Here goes…." I said shoving my hard dick into her waiting snatch.

"Oooohhh yes!" She cried out in pleasure as she could hear the wet slapping sounds slamming his hips into her, the penetrating wet fleshy feel of his cock repeatedly entering was making her arousal reach high levels.

“This is great! This is fantastic” she screamed “I'm close." I said.

"Release inside me" She demanded then she felt multiple spurts of semen fill up her cervix causing her to orgasm as well. The gushing torrent of semen filled her up

After a few more seconds of cumming I sloped back and laid back on the ground exhausted, As Book lover was spent as well and with my sperm gurgling out of her snatch.

“Thanks, Without you I would’ve lost myself” she said “It’s all good we’ll be together forever” I told her how much I will take care of her thus becoming Book Lover’s lover…

This adventure unlike ones in past was very strange and the outcome was surprising Domino’s Bizarre adventure continues in the future see ya people next time, Take care peace.


End file.
